


Something New

by Articient



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articient/pseuds/Articient
Summary: A short story where Aqua and Aeleus decide to try something new in bed, and Aeleus wants to show his appreciation.
Relationships: Aeleus/Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Something New

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked, still a bit hesitant. 

Aeleus nodded. "Yes, I'm ready." 

Aqua wasn't sure how they got to this point. It had been innocent pillow talk, if one could call talking about midday sexual fantasies and kinky ideas innocent. Regardless, she didn't think much would come of it. At least until this specific fantasy kept coming up that involved her claiming Aeleus. Aqua couldn't deny the appeal of the idea and it seemed as though Aeleus was also intrigued. 

Soon their talks of fantasy turned into planning a trip to a shop to help fulfill that fantasy and now here they were. Aeleus lying prone on his back with his hands cuffed to the headboard. They were nude with Aqua between his legs, her hands on his knees to spread them apart and expose his stiff erection. She felt her cheeks blush more than they were when she found her eyes drifting between his cock and his own eyes. Her lover's size was impressive, and it was hard not to look. She felt herself become aroused seeing it and her mouth water with the need to pleasure him with her tongue. 

However, that would wait, but hopefully not for too long. For now, Aqua had a different objective. One that involved the strap on cock Aqua was wearing with the harness that wrapped around her waist and thighs and framed her butt in a way that caused Aeleus to grab it before they started their play time. They had taken their time, Aeleus was stretched, and both of them almost dripping with lube. They were as ready as they could be. So, Aqua lined herself up with Aeleus' entrance. Aeleus closed his eyes as he felt the tip touch him. Aqua smirked and teased the tip of her strap on against her lover, who rewarded her with a low pleasurable moan that sent a shiver through her. It gave Aqua the last bit she needed to push inside.

Aqua did her best to be gentle as she entered, going slow and watching her lover's face. She wanted to give him the same attention and consideration he had shown her time and time again. Aeleus groaned lowly as his brow furrowed at the sensation of being entered. While Aqua was able to push in with relative ease, she knew this was new to him and she felt some resistance. Aeleus pulled some at his restraints. She wondered if she had done well enough to prepare Aeleus. Her slim fingers could only do so much. They weren't like Aeleus' thick digits that teased and pleasured her on a lazy morning. 

When Aeleus had finally taken her entire strap, Aqua stopped to let him get used to being filled. He still seemed uncomfortable. She slid her hands from his knees down his inner thighs, soaking in the delicious little trembles that went shook them. Her thumbs massaged little circles into the tense muscle. Aqua felt a shyness come over her as she realized how much she had enjoyed watching Aeleus take each inch of her strap on. She felt her arousal grow as she took in the sight of Aeleus stretched around her strap and his flushed face. Aqua wondered if he felt the same when he entered her. Aqua smiled as she continued to rub his thighs.

"Relax, Ael..." 

"I'm getting there." Aeleus answered, sounding slightly strained. "Move...move up." 

"Okay..." 

Aqua pulled out some but not completely. Again Aeleus gave a low moan and again as she pushed herself back in. This time, Aqua moved herself up, as Aeleus had asked, which adjusted her angle. This time the resistance was lesser and Aeleus moaned out more. Aqua smirked. That moan had caused a great sensation of power in her to cause such a large man to tremble and moan as Aeleus did. It only fed her desire to do it more, and she did.

Aqua continued thrusting into Aeleus. She worked to find a steady pace and good angle where she could glide in and out smoothly. Aeleus relaxed into it the more as they continued, moaning his praise between his panting as Aqua settled into her pace. Things changed though as Aqua watched Aeleus' full body blush deepen. She could feel that she was close to something, but she wasn't quite there yet. When she adjusted her angle just slightly though, it set Aeleus alight. The guttural moan he made rumbled through her as he arched his back into Aqua's thrust. 

"Yes, Aqua!" Aeleus cried out. "There! Just like that! " 

Aqua felt a surge of confidence at Aeleus' cries. "Yes, sir..."

And she continued her thrusts with renewed vigor. Aeleus' lust-filled sounds were sweet to her ears and spurred her on to hear them more. They caused her to quicken her pace.  
"Aqua....faster...more..." Aeleus moaned. 

His voice weak from the pleasure he was receiving and made Aqua's toes curl. A smile spread on her face. Aqua was only too happy to oblige her lover his demands. She quickened her pace and Aeleus pulled more on his restraints. Although he was still careful not to pull too hard. He could break the headboard if he wanted easy.

The slaps that came from each of Aqua's thrusts was followed by a little gasp and moan from Aeleus. Aqua thought she might start dripping from those sounds alone. She was already starting to pant from the effort and speed of her thrusts, but she didn't let up. Her hands had wandered from her lover's thighs to his thick torso, feeling his muscles move under her fingers and his skin shiver as she fucked him. She was pleased to see the mess of pre-cum that had accumulated on his abdomen. He was close and Aqua intended to see her lover fully satisfied. 

Aeleus' solid cock had been sorely neglected. Aqua was sure it must have been aching. Yet, Aeleus hadn't said a word. Aqua laughed softly. It was like him to put her needs before his own, so Aqua had to learn to read the man. At that moment she saw a massive indicator of what needed her attention.

Aqua's hands trailed down Aeleus' sides to his hips. While one hand held him tight, the other slid over and stroked his cock. Aeleus groaned helplessly, arching back as he pulled again at his restraints, trying to keep his hips from bucking. He was firm in Aqua's hand as she gently rubbed his shaft in rhythm with her thrusts with her thumb giving smaller strokes to the prominent viens laced around it. Aeleus squirmed and his moans got louder. 

"Aqua... I'm close..." 

"I know," Aqua said. She moved her hand up to rub the sensitive head of his cock. Her thrusts continuing to pound into him. 

Another loud groan came from Aeleus' throat. "Please, finish me!" 

Aqua responded with a smile. "With pleasure."

With a firm grasp on his cock, Aqua stroked Aeleus as she thrust into him as strong as she could. It only took a few more of those thrusts and strokes for Aeleus to finally cum. His body tensing and pulling on his restraints, causing the headboard to groan. "AQUA!" Aeleus cried out as his release splattered over his abdomen. He continued repeating her name like a mantra as Aqua milked him dry. It was music to Aqua's ears. She slowed her pace down so she didn't pull out too suddenly while Aeleus basked in his afterglow. He was so beautiful like this. Satisfied and relaxed. Aqua pulled out of her lover with a soft pop. The sound eliciting a soft giggle from her and a gasp from Aeleus. She moved up and reached over to the nightstand where a warm wet rag was waiting so she could start cleaning up her lover. Her hands running across his skin again, this time in an effort to relax rather than to excite him. 

"You did so well, Aeleus." Aqua said softly, kissing his temple. 

Aeleus' voice was hoarse as he responded. "Thank you..." 

"Did you enjoy it?" 

"Very much." Aeleus smiled. "Did you?" 

Aqua kissed a trail down to his cheek and jaw. "More than you know."

"Can you unlock the cuffs?" Aeleus asked. "I want to touch you." 

"Oh!" 

Aqua was taken out of the mood for the moment. She felt slightly ashamed she had forgotten the restraints for a moment being caught up in cleaning up Aeleus. The key was on the nightstand as well so there was no fumbling or need to look far for it. 

Within a few moments, the cuffs dropped and Aeleus was free. As he rubbed his wrists, Aqua took the time to put away the handcuffs and take off the strap on, setting it on the nightstand. She rubbed where the straps had been around her thighs and waist. It had started to get uncomfortable. 

When Aqua sat back down on the bed a large pair of arms quickly wrapped around her waist. Before she knew it, she had been flipped around so she laid with her back on the bed with Aeleus over her. Aqua squealed and laughed as he covered her neck and chest with kisses before kissing her lips passionately. She didn't know where he found this burst of energy but was glad he did.

Aeleus moved to kiss the shell of her ear before whispering. "May I return the favor?" 

Aqua nodded enthusiastically. "Please, do..." 

Aeleus kisses her again. His lips and tongue greedy for her own. Aqua enjoyed the kisses until Aeleus broke away and grabbed at her again. This time he held her hips firmly, and Aqua wrapped her arms around his thick neck out of instinct. Aeleus swung them around again so that Aqua was on top once again. This time though Aeleus was holding her and pulled her closer to his chest, toward his face. It didn't take much for Aqua to understand what Aeleus was doing. She moved with him to position herself over him While Aqua knew Aeleus was perfectly capable of holding her with no problem, she braced herself and took some of the weight off Aeleus by holding the headboard. She could see him taking in the sight of her wet entrance before him. 

"I think I do know how much you enjoyed it now." Aeleus said, one of his fingers began probing the slick folds. 

"Good," Aqua said with a half moan. How did she get so lucky? 

"I can't wait to add to it." 

With that, Aeleus eagerly pulled Aqua to his face and began licking at her wet core with wide laps of his tongue. The contact caused Aqua to shudder and moan softly, and more so as she felt Aeleus use the tip of his tongue to create various shapes across her folds. He had already memorized her favorites from their previous nights together.   
"Good boy...." Aqua praised. Aeleus responded with what felt like kisses to her lower lips, and Aqua moaned more.

Alternating between his licks and kisses, Aeleus continued his work pleasuring Aqua. The pleasure was quickly building pressure inside her, like a coil getting tighter and tighter. It wasn't taking too long with how turned on she was from just moments ago, but Aqua didn't want this to end too quickly. Yet, even just the sounds of Aeleus taking his fill of her were threatening to send her over the edge. That was on top of the splendid work of his marvelous mouth and tongue and the way his hands and fingers felt had they held her thighs and ass. After how much she had been touching him before, Aqua wanted to feel her lover somehow with her own hands. So, she reached down with one hand and ran her fingers through the sweaty red curls beneath her. Kingdom Hearts, it was always a sight to see Aeleus between her thighs. When one of Aeleus' licks teased her clit, Aqua cried out and rewarded him with a gently pull near his scalp. Aeleus further pleasured her when he released a deep moan in response that reverberated through Aqua's core.

Aqua continued to moan. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She felt her thighs starting to shake as Aeleus continued his work. She was close and Aeleus knew it too. Suddenly, Aqua gasped as she felt the finger Aeleus used earlier on her slip back inside her, going deeper. Her head rolled back as she groaned. When Aeleus pulled his finger back, he pushed back in with a second finger joining it. They began to stretch Aqua and fill her more. The sensations made her cry out more. While they both knew she could handle more, Aeleus kept it at just his two fingers slowly stretching and fucking her as his mouth continued to work on her folds. 

"F-fuck...Aeleus...yes!" Aqua panted. "Keep going!"

And keep going he did. Aeleus continued eating her out with vigor and his fingers stroking that sensitive spot inside her. Aqua’s breath caught in her throat as Aeleus moved his mouth’s attention to lick and suck on her clit. With that simple movement, she was finally tipped over into pure bliss. Aqua gasped and cried out loudly as her body began to spasm and pleasure rushed through her body. She thought she saw fireworks and stars as Aeleus carried her through the waves of her orgasm. 

As Aqua’s breathing began to even out and she slowly began to come down from the high of her climax, she felt her body getting weaker from the position she had been in. Luckily, Aeleus was able to help lift and guide her back to lay on the bed beside him. Aqua smiled as she basked in her afterglow. Aeleus smiled back as his hands roved over her sides and across her breasts, playing with her nipples, causing small shivers to go through her. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He said quietly.

Aqua giggled “You’re incredible.”

Aeleus leaned in and kissed her gently, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. “You more so than me, Master Aqua”

“So, humble.” Aqua stroked his cheek. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Aeleus. There’s no one else I’d rather be doing this with than you. You make me feel amazing…and loved.”

“I…,” Aeleus started. Aqua could see a blush spreading across his cheeks. “I feel the same. You’re the only person I can imagine being like this with.”

Aqua kissed him back again. It was the only thing she could think to do. Words often failed her when it came to how she felt about the guard. Granted, her actions sometimes put them in some awkward situations that they would laugh about in the evenings. 

“We should get cleaned up.” Aeleus said, breaking away enough to speak.

“Let’s rest first.” Aqua responded. “Just for a bit.”

“We can do that.” Aeleus kissed her head and pulled Aqua close.

Aqua snuggled into Aeleus’ chest as his arm wrapped around her. He was so warm and comfortable. She even enjoyed the feeling of his dark red hair on his chest beneath her. Aqua never felt more at peace than when she was sleeping with Aeleus. As she felt his body relax with her, Aqua knew he felt the same way. Who they had been and what they had done didn’t matter as long as they had each other.


End file.
